


a little help around

by charjace



Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Food Poisoning, M/M, Sick Fic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: reggie has to deal with a sick eight year oldanda sick luke
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	a little help around

When Reggie got home, he  _ knew _ he was coming home to a sick child. El was sick, and it was the reason why Luke wasn’t having Zoe because _ he _ also started showing signs of being sick this morning and Reggie had quickly informed Morgan of the situation, and they agreed that the less sick children there were, the better for everyone's sanity. The last time he remembers _ Luke _ being sick was right before one of their gigs when they were teens and the boy had been  _ too stubborn _ to admit he was sick even when he was burning up, and as Reggie learnt this morning nothing much has changed in that aspect. He supposes it was a lucky day that Luke didn’t have work and was staying home because when Reggie walked into the place, he saw El curled up in blankets on the couch. The TV playing Tangled the Series, El’s comfort show.

Walking over to El, he smiles at her and she motions her hand for him to move out of her line of sight and he laughs a little, before asking, “Hey El, where is Luke?”

“Bathroom,” She sniffles before going into a sneezing fit, Reggie grabs the tissues, holding them out to his sister. Once El had grabbed them and pulled out a few, Reggie walked towards the bathroom after making sure she was okay.

The door wasn’t closed fully as if it was hastily shut as an afterthought, and when he peaked in Luke was hunched over the toilet as he threw up into the bowl. Sighing softly, he gently places his hand on Luke’s back and rubbing soft circles into his back as he let out the contents of his stomach. Once Luke stopped, he groaned turning his head to face Reggie.

“ So. .. I maybe sicker than I thought,” Luke admits, his voice groggy and tired.

Reggie reached out a hand to rest against Luke’s forehead, a light frown forming on his lips as he did. “You’re burning up. Come on, well get you into bed. El isn’t even this sick,” Oh how Reggie’s words backfired on him when he hears his name being called, and the sound of a sob.

“Go, check on her. I can get to the bedroom,” Luke tells him, and Reggie want to ask if he was sure but hearing his sister crying made him quick on his feet to see his sister.

Tears were in her eyes, as she sat up on the couch. Her blanket covered in vomit, and she looks highly upset, “I’m sorry,” She mumbles around her sobs, “I... I tried-”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay,” Reggie interrupts his sister, walking over to her. “I can clean it up. How about, you sleep in my bed next to Luke tonight?”

That way, Reggie can also  _ contain  _ the sickness and not have to dart between rooms to make sure his boyfriend and his sister were okay. If they were in the same room, it would make things easier on him. El nods her head, and Reggie carefully removes the blanket from his sister before taking it to the laundry room. He’ll deal with it after he’s dealt with the sick. Helping El into his room, he finds that Luke was still in the bathroom apparently having another round with the toilet. He was going to call Bobby and tell him that Luke won’t make it tomorrow, not with how Luke was throwing up. Now, after helping Luke into his bedroom, Reggie tells the pair to rest as he gets them more blankets and grabs the medication that he had gotten on the way home.

After medication was done, there was dinner – for the sick ones, he let them eat as much as they could, and put a bucket in the room, just in case one or the other couldn’t make it to the bathroom in time. He  _ did _ only have only so much blankets. He had stripped El’s bed of its bedding so he could put it all through the wash, and checked on the pair every so often as he cleaned up before he ended up crashing on the couch.

He woke up when he felt the feeling of someone draping something across his body, stirring, he opens his eyes to see Luke looking down at him with tired eyes. “You deserve to be warm too,” Luke comments before sneezing. “Go back to sleep Reg. Me and El are fine.”

“Call out if you need anything,” Reggie mumbles as he closes his eyes again. 

Reggie woke up in the morning, grabbing himself a cup of coffee before walking into his room to see El asleep and Luke was missing. A light frown formed on his face, but he suspected that Luke was in the bathroom. He was correct, because he found Luke  _ once again _ hunched over the toilet. 

“ _ Food poisoning _ ,” Luke manages to mumble out as he turns to see Reggie in the doorway. “It has to be. Only me and El? You didn’t have that chicken we did.”

“You done there?” Reggie asks, and Luke nods his head. So, Reggie moves to where the shower is and turns it on. “For you. Get in there, and I’ll bring you clothes and some water. Keep you hydrated at the very least.”

Luke nods again before he’s quickly turning his head back to the bowl, and heaving. Giving Luke’s back a small rub, he leaves to see El on his bed hugging the bucket close to her. He sits next to her, rubbing her back lightly and presses a soft kiss to the side of her head. “Keep drinking water okay.”

El nods her head, and he grabs a few of the clothes Luke leaves here and a towel, he leaves the items on the counter in the bathroom before finding a new set of clothes for El to wear for once she has her shower. He calls for Luke to jump out, and a few minutes later he was and Reggie told El to hop in and handed her a new set of clothes and towel to use. When he turns to see Luke sitting on the edge of the bed, the towel just draped over his head Reggie walks over to him.

Grabbing the towel, he starts to scrunch the towel into Luke’s wet hair. Drying it for him boyfriend, he can hear the soft hum that fell from his lips and smiled a little. Once Reggie deemed it dry enough, he threw the towel to the side. He’d deal with it later.

“Feeling better?” Reggie asks, a soft smile upon his lips as he looks at Luke.

“A little,” Words mumbled as Luke leans his head onto Reggie’s shoulder. “ This  _ sucks _ _ ,  _ I hate it.”

“I know you do,” Reggie comments, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Luke’s head that he can. “When El gets out, I’ll tuck you both in and we can read a book together. How does that sound?”

“Calming. I like listening to your voice,” Luke says, voice lightly muffled as the words spill past his lips. He hears Luke take a deep breath in, and let it out. A controlling kind of breath, a breath to centre himself – Reggie was already reaching for the bucket, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell this is my first ever sick fic? i know i've been writing for years and not done one yet


End file.
